


To Love A Righteous Man

by OverExposed



Series: Destiel One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Full Circle, Get ready to cry, Human Dean Winchester, I'm Sorry, M/M, Swearing, Unrequited Love, kinda happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverExposed/pseuds/OverExposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't even notice he had fallen until he hit the god damn ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love A Righteous Man

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sad? Maybe a little? Eh I don't know. (There is a reference to the Destiel Fanfiction 'Twist and Shout' is here so if you haven't read it I would suggest it, it's quite s'well)

He watched as Castiel furrowed his brows in confusion at the screen. Cas had decided he would watch Disney channel for the rest of the day, just Dean's luck that at 8:00pm on Friday, June 26th the sequel to a Disney Channel Original Movie was on. 'Teen Beach Movie 2' had Cas curled up on the couch starring at the TV screen. As the film drew to a close, Dean listened to Cas explain that the ending was irrational because "That's not how time paradox's work" and how "The future can not be changed by changing the past as the future is protected by the Fates who keep time in check and how the only way to 'fuck up' the timeline is if an angel or other supernatural occurence purposefully changes it " and "Dean why are you looking at me like that is there something on my face?".

"Don't worry about it Cas" he replied when his friend noticed him staring. 

**Reason Number One Dean is NOT in love with Castiel**

**1\. He understands time paradoxes better than The Doctor himself**

Dean frowned when Cas brought home a stray dog, the act it's self Dean wouldn't have minded (Dean always wanted a dog), it was the fact that that Cas with held the information that the poodle mix was pregnant with eight puppies. All of which Cas named (Thaddeus, Abelino, Kai, Keto, Maarika, Bence, Zahra, Zaire, and the mother's name was Valencia) and refused to give away. "I will not abandon my family Dean, much as you would not abandon Sam." Speaking of Sam, the little bitch did nothing this entire time and Dean made a comment about hitting this damn dog. He slowly warmed up to the puppies as the they must have had some hound in them because the could sniff out a succubus from seven miles a way. Of course Dean loving the puppies had nothing to do with the fact little Thaddeus often found himself in Dean's bed snuggling right up to Dean.

**Reason Number Two Dean is NOT in love with Cas ~~tiel~~**

**2\. He believes that every life is precious**

On a day where no paranormal activity was found (weird right?) Sam and Dean took Cas to local mountian range. "Dean I don't understand what the point of this is" They were hiking and Castiel couldn't quite grasp the concept. "To get to the top Cas". Sam laughed when Castiel disapearred presumably to the top of the mountain. 

When the boys got up there (it had started to get dark [they got lost on the way] and the sun was setting) Castiel was sitting with a girl scout troop as they told scary stories, the troop leader asked Cas to do one and Castiel told the story of fighting his way through Hell to find his righteous man. When Cas gestured to Dean at the end of the story the girl scouts 'aw'ed assuming his story was a metaphor for a romantic story and that 'righteous man' was a pet name for Dean. Cas didn't understand the referance.

**Reason Number Three Dean is NOT in love with Cas**

**3\. He's good with kids**

It was the middle of the night when Dean was woken by some Elvis Presley song. Which wasn't too bad because Dean can dig Elvis, just... not at 12:00 am. He was about to knock on Cas' bedroom door when he heard Cas singing along. Now it wasn't the voice of an angel (well techinically...) but Castiel could really carry a tune. Dean sat by the door that night and listened to Cas go from singing Elvis Presley songs to AC/DC to Panic! At the Disco.

**Reason Number Four Dean is not in love with Cas**

**4.He has an interesting taste in music**

It wasn't until the puppies were full grown and Valencia died (poisoned by a supernatural being) that Dean saw Castiel cry. They were happy tears, Castiel met God, and God told him he was a good angel, but he needed to remember, that he did not belong on Earth, that Heaven needed him and that he no longer had a duty to the the Winchester boys. But Chuck also told him that he could stay on Earth as a human. Castiel was given a choice. And on November 16th, 2017, he chose to go home. To heaven.

"When things in Heaven settled down I'll come back, I promise" Dean let the tears fall freely from his eyes, there was no point. Heaven would never settle down. At least, not in Dean's life time. Castiel knew this.

"Damn it Cas, don't go. Just don't fucking go."

"Dean, I need to go home-"

"We are your home Cas, damn it. Me and Sam? What about us?! What about me? Fucking damn it Cas, I love you."

The angel weeped. Between gated breaths he spoke as he cupped Dean's cheek with his hand. "Angels shouldn't love humans, Dean."

**Reason Number Five Dean is ~~not~~ in love with Cas**

**5.He shouldn't be**

And on November eighteenth, 2017 there was a downpour across the globe. One preacher's son serving in the war over seas said they were "Angel's tears" he said this to his younger sister over video chat, she replied "The angel weeps for his righteous man". She then went on about the new things her girl scout troop was doing.

On December Nineteenth, 2018 Chuck Shurley threw Castiel down to earth with not a single memory except for his own name and his mission. On December Nineteenth, 2018 Chuck Shurley found the Winchester boy in hell. Again. He had sold his soul to get Adam out from the cage, the demon unwillingly released Michael and Lucifer as well. The prophecized battle was coming. On December 20th, 2018 Dean woke up, six feet underground and made his way to a pay phone. 

"Garth? It's me."

"Is this some sick joke? Call again, and I'll kill ya." Nostalgia hit Dean with a suckerpunch. 

He made his way to the bunker, where he was sliced and wetted and plenty of other unpleasant things before be hugged and questioned. And this time he talked about Hell. And when an ear piercing screech came he followed it to the basement, unarmed. There stood Castiel, his wings spread out and his trenchcoat clean. "I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord, I am the one that gripped you tight and raised you from predition"

"I hoped so."

  **Reason Number Six Dean is in love with Cas**

**6\. He can't find a single reason not to be**

 

_fin_

 


End file.
